


Tell Me What You Want

by OniGuardian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boredom, If they were a thing already, M/M, Random - Freeform, Shipped like fedex, cute stuff, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniGuardian/pseuds/OniGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't really in any particular order as of right now. If I turn it into a chapter series or something, awesome. If not, oh well. It's really just a random little chapter and probably a couple more random ones; I don't know. Just read a long, see if you like it and what not</p><p>Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

Eridan watched as Sollux slaved over the stupid computer he had been all night. For whatever stupid reason, he was incredibly needy at the moment and there was nothing Sol was doing to help with that. Why did he even hook up with this dual-eyed, buzzing troll? He hated him at one point! Honestly, he wondered how the hell that ever changed, but whatever; who cares. Plus, Sollux just gave him a glance over the shoulder. It wasn't just any sort of glance, either. It was the kind where his eyes read something along the lines of "what's up?" in his rarely caring manner. Eridan kept his stubborn expression and turned away, laying on his other side on the bed and giving his back to the bee troll. To Sollux, it was Eridan being his usual stubborn and annoying self. To Eridan, it was a way for him to hide the fact that he was blushing because of that stupid, caring... cute glance.

Ugh, he sounded ridiculous to himself!

Sollux stared at him with a nonchalant expression and looked back to his computer with a barely audible sigh. He saved his work and sent his computer into sleep mode. He took one last drink of his coffee before he walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. He gave him a light shove at his shoulder, "Hey."

Eridan pulled his shoulder away and huffed, "Wwhat do you wwant?"

"What'th wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong! Wwhy does somethin havve to be wrong?"

"You looked away when I gave you the look. That and you're acting weird." He laid his chin against his shoulder again and poked his back where he knew tickled Eridan.

Eridan gave a light jump and turned to him with a scowl, "Don't you dare evven-" He started, but his words were cut off by the sweet taste of honey lips against his own. He muffled for a moment and just stopped resisting. Who was he kidding? He loved this; hell, he needed this! He groaned and kissed him back, reaching his hands up to grasp his stupid nerdy shirt and deepen the kiss.

Sollux coiled an arm around Eridan's back and pressed them against each other for a rather long while, taking in the heat of their bodies and their slow and matched breathing. He brought a hand to his cheek and parted their lips enough for him to talk, "Are you going to talk now?" His voice had dropped to that soft, caring tone Eridan couldn't help but love. It's something only he was lucky to hear.

Eridan gave a soft, low pout and looked away. He still had that stubborn look, but it wasn't as harsh, now. He hated how Sollux knew exactly what would work to keep him calm. He softly sighed and looked to him, "I'm just a little needy, right noww."

"A little? Only now?" he snorted and kissed his neck in a teasing, cute manner, "You mean bathically yourthelf everyday?"

"Oh, piss off." He said, trying to shove him away.

Sollux just caught his wrists and looked at him, "Hey" he chuckled, "You have to admit you're like that."

"I don't care-"

"Ed"

He huffed, "Wwhat?"

He leaned in and kissed his lips in a soft and sweet way, "What do you want to do today?"

Eridan blushed hard and stared at him for a moment, rather lost than anything else, "I... don't know wwhat I wwant to do. I suppose wwe could just wwatch a movvie or somethin? Did you havve anythin in mind?"

"Well, you're thuppothed to be telling me. You're the thpecial one right now, tho you tell me what you want." He gently brushed his thumb along his cheek, tracing along the rather smooth skin. He smiled at him, his blue and red orbs staring into his purple eyes. He honestly wondered to himself when the hell he became such a softy for this seadwelling asshole, but the thought went away. Sollux was just a tad different in a relationship. He was still his usual self, with a few extras. Especially considering he'd grown closer to this royal pain in the ass than he ever had with anyone else, aside from Aradia.

"Then... let's just spend time together... wwatch a movvie, and.." he said the rest in a muffled tone.

Sollux nipped his lip and perked a brow, "Thay it."

Eridan shot him that look of his and bared his teeth, "Cuddle, damn it..."

"Wath that tho hard to thay?"

Eridan just rolled his eyes, and then his body, to which Sollux responded with a very gentle kiss against his gills. Eridan hadn't worn his scarf all day and it's only now that he slightly regretted that, as he covered his face with a pillow and muffled a "fuck off" into the plushness.

Sollux chuckled and dropped against the bed right behind him, coiling his body up against Eridan's and snuggling his face into his neck, "Can't. You want to cuddle, tho we're cuddling." His arm came around the other's hip and looped over his waist, tugging him in close while the other tried to bury his face into the plushy pillow further.

**Author's Note:**

> D--> I demand commentary


End file.
